


Fuck the police

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Handcuffs, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa sees Jon in his police uniform for the first time.She likes it a lot.Letter U (uniform) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Fuck the police

Sansa groaned softly as she felt herself stir awake, the beeping of Jon’s phone ringing through her head. He shifted behind her, his arm lifting from where it lay across her waist as he reached to switch his alarm. He murmured a soft apology, kissing her on the forehead as he rolled over and got out of the bed.

It was the first time she had stayed over at Jon’s when he had work the next day. But Sansa had sent him filthy texts to him all night, whispered in his ear in the taxi about how much she wanted him. He had been unable to resist her promises, practically begging her to stay over.

Sansa snuggled back into the pillows, already succumbing back to a light sleep as she heard Jon move through to the bathroom to have his shower.

When she stirred awake again, she raised her head at the sound of rustling and felt her breath hitch as she saw her boyfriend slipping on his police uniform. He tugged his trousers up, zipping them before running a hand through his curls.

When he put his hat on, Sansa swore under her breath.

He glanced over his shoulder, smiling softly when he realised she was awake. Sansa wondered if she looked as dumbstruck as she felt as she raised herself onto her elbows.

“Sorry I woke you sweetheart,” he whispered, padding over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Stay as long as you want. Help yourself to food, shower, whatever you need.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, her eyes falling to his ass as he walked away. She felt her tongue dart out and lick her lips as he walked over to the door.

She had always admired his ass anyway but something about it, in that police uniform, sent a tingle right through her, making her rub her thighs together.

She heard the front door click shut and fell back against the pillows with a long sigh. She stared up as the ceiling, her hands twisting together as she tried to ignore the tingling feeling between her thighs.

She might still be naked from their love-making and her breath hitched as an idea hit her. She bit her lip, reaching for her phone as she felt a girlish giggle rush through her.

She kicked the covers off, holding the phone up as she cupped a breast. She clicked the button for the photo, smirking as she flipped it upright again and opened her contacts. She found Jon’s name and added the photo.

_I’ve been a bad girl officer…_

She was awful, truly, she thought wickedly as she sent it with the added caption.

It took less than a minute for her phone to vibrate and she smirked in anticipation as she unlocked it.

_Fuck!_

She snorted as she imagined him sitting in his car, staring at the picture in shock. She licked her lips, letting her hand rest across her stomach, fingers pointing down towards the curls at the top of her sex. She held the phone up again, snapping another photo.

_I think I need an authoritative figure to teach me a lesson…_

Jon’s name flashed across the screen and she swiped her phone to open it.

“Hello officer,” she purred.

“You are in deep trouble young lady,” he murmured, his voice husky and dangerous. Sansa shivered. “Don’t go home. I want you there when I get back.”

“Yes sir,” she replied in her best simpering voice, hearing him hiss on the other end.

“No more dirty texts,” he commanded, even though she could feel the smile in his tone. “I can’t fight crime with a hard on!”

“And I had such high expectations of you,” she sighed dramatically.

“I can do a lot of other great things with a hard on though,” he quipped. Sansa snorted, barely resisting rolling her eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” she teased.

“I'm keeping the public safe and you disrespect me like that?” he growled. “I’ll teach you respect when I get home.”

“Mmm, yes sir,” she replied demurely.

“I gotta go, love you.”

“Love you too, see you soon.”

_Not soon enough._

***

She felt herself straighten in her seat as she heard his car pull into the drive. She grinned to herself, slipping one of the straps of her silk nightgown off her shoulder.

She had had a thoroughly satisfying day so far. She had gotten off to the thought of Jon handcuffing her to the bed, fucking her with his uniform on.

Gods, she was already wet again thinking of the image once more.

She had dozed a little longer – she had had a late night after all, fulfilling all the promises she had made to Jon of sucking him off and riding him.

When she had finally fully awoken at the back of noon, she had made herself some scrambled eggs and toast and had text her flatmate Margaery to ask if she could bring her a spare set of clothes, she had no intention of going back to hers tonight and she doubted Jon would either.

She knew that Jon wasn’t allowed to bring his handcuffs home but she had some at her flat. She had asked if Margaery could bring the Amazon box from her wardrobe along with her clothes. It contained a few toys she had ordered from Ann Summers but she had placed it in the Amazon box in case Arya or gods forbid her mother happened to go into her wardrobe as they often did when looking for something to add to their outfit.

While she had truly ordered them as a surprise for Jon’s birthday, and she had told Margaery it was a birthday present for him, she knew Margaery was likely perfectly aware of what was inside. Or able to make a close enough guess. 

She had dressed quickly and lounged on the couch, flicking through Netflix while she waited for Margaery to turn up.

Her friend had smirked when she had answered the door, giving her an exaggerated wink as she commented that she had packed a few toiletries and candles since she thought Sansa would want to go all out for Jon’s birthday after all.

Sansa had stuck her tongue out before promptly shutting the door in Margaery’s laughing face.

She had showered and washed her hair, slipping on her favourite sky-blue bra and pants and her sexiest nightgown. Jon wouldn’t want to leave the bed at all, she thought smugly.

When he had text to say he was on his way home, she had lit some candles, placing them on the coffee table in the living room before taking her place on one of the seats by the breakfast counter.

She smirked as Jon entered, her eyes slowly dragging down the length of his body and back up again. He was staring at her, hand still curled around the doorknob. She licked her lips slowly as she locked eyes with him.

“Hello, officer,” she greeted, sliding off the stool and strutting over to him.

Jon pushed the door shut behind him as he finally stepped all the way into the house. She stopped in front of him, pressing her whole body against him until his back hit the door, her hands holding on to his shoulders for purchase.

“I’ve had complaints of a disturbance,” he said, his hands snaking around her waist, the left gripping her hip while the right stroked up and down her back. She moaned softly, feeling the heat of his touch through the thin material of her nightgown.

“Oh?” she replied, blinking and biting her lip in feigned innocence. “Oh dear!”

“Hmm,” he responded. “I will have to issue a warning. Might even have to put it on your record.”

She felt her shoulders shake as she tried not to laugh, thoroughly impressed with how easy he was falling into this role play.

"Oh no," she gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth.

"Afraid so young lady," he replied with a shrug. He met her eyes. She wondered if her own were as dark as his. He licked his lips, his voice low as he continued. "You have been a very bad girl."

Sansa whimpered at the words, her fingers grasping the soft material of his shirt as she pushed herself flush against him once more.

"Oh officer," she whispered. "Please don't! I'll do anything!"

His breath hitched, his pupils completely swallowing the grey of his eyes. Her own fluttered shut as his thumb gently traced her lips.

"Anything huh?" he murmured. Sansa nodded, parting her lips enough to allow the tip of his thumb to slide in.

"On your knees," he growled, pulling his thumb away and unzipping his trousers.

She licked her lips as he shoved the clothing down and then his boxers, freeing his cock. She dropped to her knees as commanded, her hands stroking his hips.

He reached down, his right hand gripping his cock, lazily stroking it into hardness. The left stroked her hair, pushing it behind her ear before tracing her cheek and then, finally, tucking under her chin to gently turn her face up.

"Show me how much you respect the law young lady."

She parted her lips, letting him guide his cock into her mouth. She moaned around him, his hips jerking and a hiss escaping him at the feel of it.

She pulled off of him, looking up at him as she slowly ran her tongue from base to tip and pressing the flat of it against the head.

Jon growled, his hand fisting in her hair, tilting her head.

"No teasing," he warned. "You're going to suck me until I cum in that pretty little month."

"Is that an order, officer?" she teased, kissing across his navel, his hair tickling her chin.

"Yes," he growled.

Sansa grinned up at him before once more taking him into her mouth.

He groaned, both hands burying in her hair, guiding her down as she took him. She began to bob her head, humming appreciatively at the soft whimpers escaping Jon at her ministrations. She glanced up at him again, feeling herself grow wet at the way he was watching her with his half-hooded eyes and lips parted as he watched her take him again and again.

She reached down, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, and shoved a hand up her nightgown, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her knickers. Jon's breath hitched, his grip tightening in her hair and his eyes dropped to the movement of her wrist as she started to stroke her folds.

"Urgh, are you...?" he moaned, his head falling back against the door as she swallowed around his length and pulled away with hallowed cheeks. "Fuck, do that again!"

She chuckled, causing Jon to moan again, louder and more desperate, before she did as she was bid. She brought her fingers up to her clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles as she grasped his hip with her left hand to steady him.

"Am I being a good girl now?" she whispered as she pulled off of him. She leaned forward to place kisses along his length and Jon's stomach clenched, his thighs were shaking.

"I thought I gave you a specific order," he muttered, glaring down at her. Sansa gave an innocent shrug.

He gently pushed her back before he hooked his arms under her shoulders and guided her up. He grabbed her hand, leading her through to the bedroom and Sansa shivered when he commanded her to strip.

"Disobey me again and I will spank you," he added when she glanced at him over her shoulder at the sound of his boots being kicked off.

She pulled the nightgown over her head, moaning softly as she felt Jon's hands stroking up her sides to her shoulders and then trailing down her arms. He had pulled his trousers back up, the material brushing her skin as he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. He suddenly moved back and gave her ass a playful swat.

"Well?" he prompted. Sansa smirked, deliberately turning to face him and sitting on the bed, crossing her legs as she leaned back and raised her eyebrows. Jon grinned. "Very well."

He crawled over her, his hands grasping her hips and flipping her over onto her stomach. She groaned as he hooked his fingers into her knickers and hauled them halfway down her legs. His hands cupped her cheeks gently, her breath hitched in anticipation.

**THWACK.**

"Urgh!" she gasped, her hips rutting forward at the tingling sensation on her skin at his touch.

**THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.**

"You better not be enjoying your punishment," Jon growled but she could tell he was struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice. She shook her head demurely even as another three swift swats made her squirm, made her cunt throb with need.

  **THWACK!**

"Oooh," she moaned, fingers desperately gripping the covers, her head burying in the sheets.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

She could hear him panting, feel his eyes on her already heated skin and still she was canting hrr hips back for more.

"Red," she groaned eventually, her arms giving out beneath her. 

She smiled dumbly as she felt Jon's lips pressing against the shell of her ear. His left hand curled over her own, lacing their fingers together as he kissed a path down past her cheek, her jaw, her neck.

She groaned as his right hand glided over her hip and then down until his fingers were pressing against her clit.

She felt him smile against her neck as he gently rubbed and stroked her and she pushed her hips back, desperate for his touch.

"The handcuffs," she moaned, pointing blindly in the direction of the dresser where she had placed them.

Jon paused, his head moving away to look. He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back as he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Oh you are going all out with this aren't you?" he teased as he moved off of her.

Sansa turned, finding a comfortable position on the bed and stretching her arms up above her head. Jon licked his lips as he approached.

"You know you usually get cuffed behind your back," he joked as he leaned over and snapped one handcuff to her wrist.

Sansa chuckled as he thread the chain from the bed railings and clipped the other cuff around her wrist.

"Next time you can do that," she promised, watching as Jon shoved his trousers and underwear down once more and positioned himself. "While I suck you off."

He growled, pushing inside of her with a hard thrust that had her back arching, her restraints rattling against the railings.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped as he started a ruthless pace, her head turning to burrow helplessly into the pillows.

"Mmm," Jon groaned as he slammed his hands beside her head and hoisted his body up to tower over her, his hips rolling directly into her clit. "You'll be more respectful now won't you?"

"Yes sir!" she moaned, her legs tightening around his waist as she desperately tried to reach her peak.

Jon sat back on his heels, hands grasping her hips and slamming her down on his cock over and over. His eyes were clenched shut, teeth digging into his lip as she began to flutter with her climax.

"Oh, oh god, oh  _Jon_!" she cried, her arms pulling taut and her back arching, tensing with her release.

Jon grunted, his hips continuing to pound into her erractically until he groaned, head tilting back and his fingers digging prints into her hips as he finished.

Sansa panted helplessly, trying to regain her breath. She felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She frowned as she heard Jon chuckle, wondering how he could have the breath to do so.

"Sorry," he said, still grinning as he reached for the keys to release her.

"What was so funny?" she asked, smiling in response to his amusement.

"Just, I guess this brings a new meaning to 'fuck the police.'"


End file.
